A new start
by Jenna-fantasygirl
Summary: Xana is been defeated ! But everything changes when a new girl : Jenna comes to Kadic ! My first story so ; Be nice to me please ! please ? thanks ;
1. Chapter 1

I DON'T OWN CODE LYOKO

After XANA 's been defeated, the gang must going on. A new year started on the Kadic academy and guess who was there…

"Hey over here !!!" a pink haired girl was running at Jeremy.

"Uhmm…hi Aelita" Jeremy said.

"Well , did you have fun at the vacation ???"she asked

"Uhu…definitively, I get a brand new laptop with every thing on it "he cheered

" Nice…"she said "So..where are the others ???"

"Uhm…I don't now " he said

"Do you think we get into the same class"

" I hope so…with Odd in class , there always time to laugh and have fun"

*Aelita giggled*

"Yeah that's true "

XXX

"Yehaaaa…I'm back !!!!" the blond haired boy shouted

" Ow….Look we have here" Jeremy said

" HI Odd !!! "

" Hey Princess, Eindstein.." he smiled

" How was your vacation ??? " Aelita asked

" Well… I survived !!! "

" Huh ??? How come ???"

"My sisters…But hey…I had Kiwi"

" HAHAHA"

" Kiwi ??? Where is that dog by the way ???"

" Oh…yeah Kiwi is sick…"

" Serious ??? Ohh…Odd I' m sorry…" Aelita apologized

" what are you talking about ???? It was his own fault , he steals nacho's all the time…soon as he's feeling better , I pick him up"

* laughing*

" ohh…Odd"

" What ??? " he asked

" Nothing, forget it…" Aelita said

" So where are the lovebirds ???"

" You mean : Yumi and Ulrich ???" Aelita asked

" Yeah…like I said THE LOVEBIRDS"

" I don't know either…"


	2. Chapter 2

I DON'T OWN CODE LYOKO

CHAPTER 2:

"What did you say Odd???"A familiar voice asked

Odd*BLUSHING*

"Uh…nothing…"

Since the previous years, they have moved. At least they know that they love each other …

" So Ulrich where's your girlfriend Sissi ???" joked Odd

"Oh shut up Odd !!! She's _**not**_ my girlfriend !!! I thought you knew that…"

" ULRICH DARLING !!!!!! "

" Oh no…" looked angry at Odd " now look what you have done…"

" Ulrich honey, I've missed you"

"Oh please Sissi...Can you just leave me alone for one minute ??? Or wait a second …No I have a better idea why you just stay away from me …For the entire schoolyear ??? Huh ???"

*Everybody started to laugh*

But Sissi Doesn't , of course…

" HUMPH…You're gonna pay for that, all of you!!!" she yelled

"yeah yeah we will see…"Odd said

"So a new schoolyear huh ??? I say it's gonna be boring…like always" Odd said

"Don't be so negative Odd ! Maybe it's gonna be fun this year !" Yumi said

" Maybe , the good thing is we have still gymnastics with Jim…."

" you call that as a good thing Odd ???" Ulrich asked

"Yeah because every time if he wants to show us a new move , he arrives in the infirmary !!! Isn't that hilarious ?!"

*laughing*

"And are there no new students this year ??? "Aelita asked

" I don't think so…why you asking ??"

" Now Xana is been defeated , we don't have to hide nothing anymore right ???"She answered

"YEAH …So what do you mean ???"Jeremy sounds worried

"Well, now we can make more friends , I mean … we don't have to avoid people anymore because we are afraid that they know our secret…So what are we waiting for then ???"

"Uhm..I don't know Aelita"He said

"Well I think it's a great idea Aelita…It isn't bad isn't it ???" shouted Yumi

" Yeah Jeremy what's the problem???"Ulrich asked

" Okay okay…"Jeremy said ," but only because it was Aelita's idea"

*Aelita blushed*

"Odd what do you think ??? "

"UH yeah why not ??? and more friends means more girls !!! Yehaaa !!!!" he yelled

" Oh Odd you only think about girls " Yumi said

" yeah I mean come on look at me…"

" Yeah you're right such a creep !!! " Ulrich joked

" HAHA very funny Ulrich" said Odd "No that's not what I mean !!! I want to say : look at you guys !!! Ulrich and Yumi , and Aelita and Jeremy !!!"

*the two couples started to blush*

" it's okay Odd…just be quiet" they said

Still blushing

" Anyway, I don't think there are new students this year " Jeremy shouted

" Mhhhmmm…. Well that's good for me, for me it doesn't matter"Odd said

"Huh ???"

" …then there's more food for me !!!" he yelled

" Hahahah"

" Lunchtime !!!!"


	3. Chapter 3

Jenna's POV

Thinking by myself ;

Why do I have to come here, WHY WHY WHY ???

Just because my(stupid) parents want to come to this place…This …place…How do I have to call it actually ???

And my new school, Fun ??? AHAHAH Don't think so…

It starts al with this : This story, Crazy story…

OKAY TAKE A DEEP BREATH…Here we go ;

Knocking on the door …I hate to do this…

*KNOCK KNOCK*

"Yes ??? Come in !!!"

Oh please…don't let me do this…no no no

" Come in !!!"

I opened the door and stepped inside…Jezus…

" ah…you're the new student right ??? Welcome to Kadic !!!"

Kadic ??? yeah right…

" Yes Sir …I'm Jenna , Jenna Oneill Sir …"

" Oh yes yes Jenna…well I guess I have to show you the way here ??? Please follow me"

" That would be nice Sir"( of course I'm lying !!! I hated to be a pretty nice girl, "Yes Sir , ok Sir ,…"

_**I HATE that**_ !!! , but what I have to suppose to say huh ???)

Mr. Delmas turned around and looked at me.

" Oh and please …Call me Mr. Delmas"

" Oh Ok Sir…Uh I mean Mr."

He showed me a couple of things ;( nothing special) The rooms are the most interesting things ( Yeah because _**I**_ have to sleep in there , OMG)

But nobody was in there, they where all in the classes…Good…

" Well I should leave you to Mrs. Hertz, wait here"

I said nothing , why should I ???? He just walked away…

I heard him talking , to a woman I guess…A couple of minutes later he comes and saids that the teacher should introduce me to the class . Soon if she's calling my name and ask to come in I have to step inside and then yeah what do you think ?! very simple…Then he walked away , now he's not coming back. I know that …For sure…

So I wait in front of the closed door…I hear her speaking…BLABLA THIS AND BLABLABLA THAT…

But I had some feeling that there's _**something **_looking at me . Something I don't know…Something **BAD REALLY BAD**

_**Dark…Black…**_


	4. Chapter 4

Jenna's POV

The only thing I can remember is pain , I didn't saw anything. I just feel that pain that's all I can remember.

Soon as Mr. Delmas was gone. I started to have the feeling that something was looking at me … I just don't know what…What are they thinking of me anyway ??? A girl that's probably been attacked on her first day on her new school ??? No…But it was true…I can't believe that it's really true…

Odd's POV

*sleeping in class*

Ulrich's POV

" Interesting "

" Hey Jeremie did you heard what Mrs. Hertz said ???"

" Uhu…yeah…A new student...So ??? what do you mea-"

" ULRICH & JEREMIE !!!! PLEASE STOP SPEAKING . THANK YOU…"

" yeah Mrs."

" Well now I have everyone's attention…I want to introduce a new student…Her name is Jenna, Jenna Oneill to be correct. Okay please come in Jenna…."

Everyone was looking at the door…But no one stepped inside…Something's not right

But at that moment everybody was shocked when they heard a scream.

Odd waked up…

" huh what ...huh ??? Ulrich what the heck was that ?!"

" uh…uh…… I don't know either…"

They both turned around and there where looking at Jeremie and Aelita

_What now ??? What was that ??? _

" Okay everyone stay calm " Mrs. Hertz said ,still looking at the door

Sissi almost cried , Odd was laughing at her .

" Odd stop it …this isn't funny !!!" she yelled

"Odd !!!"

But then the door opened , there stood a girl , she has bended knees , she was shaking all over her body …she doesn't look good…not at all.

Aelita's POV

I was scared , the girl that stood there …she was scary…She was the one that screamed. I knew that for sure..

" Do something" I whispered to the three guys ( Ulrich , Odd & Jeremie)

To late …

Jenna's POV

I feel dizzy…

I saw other students looking at me…But one thing I don't understand , I did saw some girl with pink hair…Pink hair…

Some women with glasses and grey hair was screaming at me…

" Jenna !!! Jenna !!! Oh my goodness are you okay ??? please answer me girl !!! "

I didn't say anything…the only thing I saw was the ground…I was unconscious…

No one's POV

"Odd , Ulrich !!! Help her , take care of her… I get Jim. He will take her to the infirmary…Oh dear…"

And then she was gone….

Odd's POV

Ulrich was looking at me and nodded . _Let's do this…_

We stand up and stepped forward to the girl that lays down on the ground…

We looked at her…I mean I did…Man… she was hot !!!!

She has long blond hair, she wears a green T-shirt and a jeans …nothing special but still... she looks cute.

" Odd !!! Odd !!! Hey hello ??? Wake up !!! Romeo !!!"

" huh ?! what are you talking about Ulrich ??? I was just …just..just looking if she's okay"

" yeah right... Odd what do you think ??? of course she's not okay !!! look at her !!! Come on we got to help her !!!"

But then Jim comes in …he took her away and mutters something like ; " Oh boy what there's going to happen next ??? oh boy oh boy…"

" thank you Odd , Ulrich... she going to be okay…thank you, now get back to your seats please"

" well how was she ?? is she okay ??? what's wrong with her ???" Aelita asked

" Wow wow calm down Princess , why are you so interested ??? " Ulrich shouted

" yeah I'm wondering to…" Jeremie looked at her

" Uh nothing I 'm just worried you know…I mean who's not ??? " she said

" yeah who's not ?!" Ulrich said , and looked at Odd "Isn't it Odd ???"

" Oh shut up Ulrich…." He muttered

" Ulrich ! Odd ! Jeremie ! Aelita !!!! I know this was very shocking for you all but it is over now . Jenna 's going to be okay…" Mrs. Hertz said

Aelita's POV

_This isn't over yet , I can feel it …this is getting worse…I ' m scared, maybe the others can tell me what's going on…Jenna !!! I have to visit her , maybe she isn't okay…why did she screamed ??? what's wrong with her ??? what's wrong with me ???_


	5. Chapter 5

**After a little time ...I'm back !!! With a new chapter and a whole new story !!!**

**Grtz, Jenna**

Evil nightmare

Jenna's nightmare ;

"_**I will get you , I will Jenna : you're mine ! MINE !!! " a dark voice said slowly**_

" _**What ?! who are you ??? " Jenna asked**_

" _**I'm your fear , Murderer !!! Killer !!! "**_

" _**I 'm Xana my dear..." the voice whispered**_

" _**Xana ?! What do you want from me ? "**_

" _**Yes... Xana , and Xana will get you , believe me ...Your'e mine !!! Mine !!! You hear me ?! "**_

_**The voice screamed**_

" _**No !!! ..."**_

**She wakes up and screamed loudly " NOOOOO !!! "**

_**It was dark...It was night...She's alone ...No one will help her...**_

" _**Xana..." She whispered**_

" _**Pink hair..." she said , and she goes back to sleep**_

Odd's POV

***GROWLLL....***

**(listening to his stomach)**

" **Oh....I think I'm hungry , I need food " He stepps out of his bed and yawns**

" **Ulrich !!! Hey Sleepy Boy !!! ULRICH !!! "**

" **Leave me alone Odd !!! It's not because you're awake that I have have to !!! Okay ?! So back of will you ?! "**

" **Wow !!! seems like someone is angry !!! Ohhhhh...Ulrich is angry Ohhhh "**

** He started to sing**

"**Odd stop it !!! Odd !!! Stop !!! Ok ok I will come out please stop singing Arghhhhh !!!"**

**Song stopped**

" **Thank you Auww my ears ...Damn Odd you really never would be elected for a musical cause they will kick you out of the audition already" Ulrich complained " my ears auww..."**

" **Hahaha very funny Ulrich if you do that any mornig I will do it every time so stop with being such a sissy and come out !!! we must going !!! Or else Jim will -"**

"**Yeah yeah Okay okay you don't have to tell me that ... Pfff " Ulrich sighed**

**Breakfast**

**No one's POV**

" **Hey guys !!! " Yumi said **

" **Oh Hi Yumi !!! " Aelita smiled**

" **Where are Odd and Ulrich ??? "**

" **I don't know... Why ??? do you miss Ulrich already huh ?! " she joked**

" **Uh no... I mean yeah ... No but...It's just...." she stammers**

" **It's okay we all know that you like him ... This is between us okay Yumi ???" Aelita whispered**

" **Yeah right " Yumi smiled**

" **So ..." Jeremy said " did Aelita already told you about that strange girl yesterday ???"**

" **Strange girl ??? Yesterday ??? Aelita what is he talking about ?? "**

" **Well yes " Jeremy continious " That new student stumbeled yesterday in class !!! When asked if she was okay she just passed out !!! Unconsious !!! BAM on the ground !!! It was really weird !!! " **

" **that wasn't everything !!! Before that we all heard someone scream !!! It was really scary !!! I'm sure she's the one that screamed before she passed out !!! " Aelita said**

" **Wow !!! That's strange ...And where is she now ??? " Yumi asked**

" **She's in the infirmary , I would like to visit her shortly and - " Aelita said**

" **Do you think that's safe Aelita ???"Jeremy said**

" **Hey Jerr you don't have to protect her anymore okay" Yumi said**

" **Sorry " *Blushing* " sorry Aelia I shouldn't have uhm I sh- " Jeremy apologized**

" **Wow guys already started the party without me ???" Odd screamed**

" **Well yeah why did it take it so long ?! " Yumi asked**

" **Well Ulrich was to busy with being a sissy " Odd said**

" **haha very funny Odd !!! " Ulrich said**

" **Whatever I'm hungry that's what matters " Odd shouted**

**Infirmary**

**Jenna's POV**

_**Someone's coming ....Who is it ???**_

_**Steps far from my bed ...1..2..3..4...5 , a group of friends **_

_**1 : Blond hair with glasses Friendly eyes ( Cutie little nerd ) **_

_**2 : Look some Japanese girl with black hair ( Girl with a secret )**_

_**3 : Blond haired boy with a purple spot in his hair ( Big smile ; sense of Humor ) **_

_**4 :Hottie with brown hair ( looks very strong , did he practices kungfu or something ?! )**_

_**5 : Pink Hair !!! shocking ...the girl with the pink hair !!! ( Shy...but still I have the feeling that she NEVER would hurt someone ) **_

_**I stared at the 5 friends that where smiling at me in the front of the door **_

" **Hi I'm Aelita and these are my friends : Odd , Yumi , Ulrich and Jeremy "**

" **Hey !!! nice to meet you guys " I said**

" **So how do you feel ??? " Purple Boy asked**

" **Well I feel a little bit dizzy but I'm fine thanks ..."**

" **Why did you screamed ??? " Cute Nerdii asked **

" **well I ...uhm....I had the feeling that something --- .Never mind !!! it's crazy what I'm saying now...."**

" **No !!! Tell us !!! it's okay " the hottie shouted**

" **Uhmm...yeah but don't freak out okay !!! " I said**

" **No really!!! We have a lot of experience around here !!! " Yumi winked**

**The others smiled ....**

_**Why did they smiled ???.I don't really trust them...Why they wanna know how I am ????**_

_**I'm okay, just beat it !!! I'm always nice but if people are working on my nerves I will be nervous !!!**_

_**Rebellious should I say**_

" **Yeah uhmmm ... sorry but I ...uhm have to uhmm...Sleep !!!! Dizzy you know....I'm sorry"**

" **Well yeah okay we should leave you then !!! " Pink hair said **

" **Well See you tomorrow then !!!! " Black haired girl said**

" **Yeah ...tomorrow...right... Bye !!! " I shouted**

" **See ya !!! " Purple boy said * WINK***

_**Why did he do that ?! **_

" **_Maybe he likes you !!!_ " A voice in my head said**

_**Nahhhh...Do you think ??? A boyfriend ??? On this school ??? Not untill I trust someone ...**_

_**Trust : what a beautiful word !!!**_

_**Or not....Xana ?!**_


End file.
